A love story By Cid Team chapter 8 and 8
by sidrakhan
Summary: A/N: hi friends howz all like i hope like this plz CHAPTER 8 Daya Rajat & Sab Guest trun hote hai aur dekhte hai kai khon hai wo dono jo "NAHI" bol rahe hai. TarikaMom Dad: Dave Rahul Rahul Dave looking So handsome Dave Rahul aate hai aur Uncle Hello Anty kai pair chote hai aur bolte hai Hello Uncle Hello Anty. Tarika come and Hug Dave Bahiya Rahul Bahiya aap dono wat a present
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** hi friends howz all like i hope like this plz

_**CHAPTER 8**_

**Daya Rajat & Sab Guest trun hote hai aur dekhte hai kai khon hai wo dono jo "NAHI" bol rahe hai.**

**T**arika**M**om **D**ad**:** **Dave****Rahul**

**Rahul Dave looking So handsome**

**D**ave **R**ahulaate hai aur Uncle Hello Anty kai pair chote hai aur bolte hai Hello Uncle Hello Anty.

**T**arika come and Hug Dave Bahiya Rahul Bahiya aap dono wat a present Surprise

**T**arika **M**om** :**Sir in sai mile yeh hai mere Sister kai baite Dave Rahul yeh dono UK sai ayi hai Dave badha hai Rahul Chota hai aur Tarika kai Cousion Brothers Tarika inki Choti baihen hai

**A**cp **S**alunke**:**Hello mile kar acha aap dono sai milke acha laga

**D**ave**:**aap Acp Pradhuman aur **R**ahul**:**aap Dr nai app sab kai bare mei bohat bataya tha

**S**alunke**:**haan haan Tarika nai bataya tha apke bare mai bataya tha per yeh nahi bataya tha kai aap dono itne handsame Boss! maine thik kaha na

**A**cp**:**Haan salunke kaha tu tune ek dam thik

Tarika mom dad mai baki sab sai mila nai jaon

**T**arika mom,Dad,Acp sir,Salunke sir said haan jao milao sab sai

**T**arika**:**Dave bahiya Rahul bahiya yeh hai meri Cid team aur guys yeh hai mere badhe **Dave** bahiya aur yeh hai mere chote **Rahul** bahiya aur bahiya aap inhe tu jante hi hoge yeh Abhijeet.

**D**ave **R**ahul**:**Haan Haan hum jante hai Yeh Abhijeet tum sai milkar acha laga aur by the way Congulation

**A**bhijeet**:** Thank you nice to meet aap dono sai milkar acha laga

**T**arika**:**acha acha bas ap in sab sai milo yeh hai meri baki cid team (rahul dave Tarika ko rokte hai aur bolte hai hum gest karte hai jitna tum sai bataya tha okay **D**ave gest karta yeh hai **Freddy** aur inki Wife **Nisha ** (Tarika said)

aur yeh Pankaj,Sachine,Nikhil (Tarika said)

**Dave Rahul:** Yeh Daya aur Rajat sir (Tarika said)

**T**eam said** Hello!**aap dono sai milkar Kuchi hul plz Enjoy

**D**ave **R**ahul**:**haan hum nai suna hai tumhari Cid team mai doo (2) larki bhi hai kahan hai unsai tu milao hume hum bhi tu mile unsai kai Howz looking naam

**D**ave**:** I think Shreya hai aur unka

**R**ahul**:** I Think Purvi Right

**T**arika**: **bilkul thik gest kiya apnai Haan bahiya abhi milati hoon mai undono sai arey kahan gai abhi tu yahn hi thi ek mint haan wo rahi wo dono chalye

**Rajat Daya **yeh sunte hai aur Jealous feelingkarte hai

**T**arika**:** **Shreya Purvi **insai milo yeh hai mere bade bahiya **Dave **aur Yeh mere Chote bahiya **Rahul**

**Shreya Purvi:** **Hello!** nice to meet you aap dono sai milkar kushi hui(shak hands) hath bari hui.

**Dave Rahul:**Hume bhi aap dono sai milkar bohat Kushi hui aap dono ka jitna suna tha usai zayada hi Khubsurat surat ho hana Tarika

**Tarika:**Haan bahiya aap dono ek dam thik hi kaha hai khubsurat to hai hi yeh dono

(yeh sab baten karte hue muskurate hai aur inhe dekh kar Rajat aur Daya jealous feel karte hai aur khate hai)

**Rajat:**Sir yeh dono tu aisa lagraha hai jaise wo dono inke sath Filrt kar rahe the Sir inka kuch na kuch karna hi bare gaa warna hamri GF,i mean Shreya Purvi ko hamare bajaye yeh dono pata laige

**Daya:**Haan Rajata hume kuch na kuch karna hi barega mai Shreya ko nahi Khosakta hoon I LOVE Shreya

**Rajat:**haan Sir mai bhi Purvi ko khona nahi Jhata I LOVE Purvi

**Tarika Mom** Call Tarika Shreya Purvi Chalo ajao aur sab bhi ajao Sakhahi ki rasam shuru kani hai Okay everyone come and

**A/N:** Sochye kya hoga abb


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Hi Friends howz all and howz Chapter 8 i hope sab ko basand aya hoga plz zayada sai zyada review kare isay mera confidences bade ga plz friends Thank YOU so much meri story ko like karne kai liye aur mujhe umead hai main aap sab ki umeed pe gadre utron gi aur plz meri mistakes mujhe bataye kaise hai aur ignore kare plz

_CHAPTER 9_

Aap sab nai yahan tak tu phara hoga Tarika mom saghai ki rasam kai liye bulati hai inthe ab age

Abhijeet:Arey Daya Rajat chalo yahan kyu ghare hue ho cuna nahi Acp sir bula rahe ji sir aap chale hum abhi ate hai

Rajat:sir ek kam karte hai Engatment kai batd insai bath karne ki koshish karte hai thik hai Sir

Daya:haan Rajat thik kharahe ho tum bath mai bath karte hai insai okay ab chalte hai warna Acp sir kai sath Abhijeet bhi Gusa kare ga Ji sir

Tarika Abhijeet site sofa everyone stand and Daya Rajat Abhijeet kai sath ghare hote hai Shreya Purvi Tarika kai side pe ghari hoti hai aur inke sath Dave Rahul ghare hote hai yeh dekh kar Daya Rajat Jealous hote hai aur inki bathay sunte hai

Dave Rahul:waise aaj aap dono lag bohat khubsurat rahi hai aap dono ko dekh kar koi bhi fida hojaye ga

Shreya Purvi: (smile)wise Tarif kai liye Thanks Shreya purvi Daya Rajat ko dekhne kai bath Dave Rahul ko bolti hai waie by the way ab dono bhi kis kam nahi lag rahe means handsome lag rahe hai

Dave Rahul:Tarif kai liy aap dono ka Shukriya

Dave shreya sai bathe karta hai yeh dek kar Daya Rajat dekhte hai aur yeh sab sunte hai aur Jealous feel karte hai aur khate hai

Rajat:Sir inki itni himat kai wo hamri GirlFriends sai Firlt kar rahe hai

Daya: aur Yeh Dave meri Shreya sai Kitna Free ho raha hai isay tu mein nahi chorun ga Meri Shreya hai wo uski koi Gf nahi

Rajat Daya ko rokta hai aur khata hai Sir relax ho jaye aaj Abhijeet sir aur Tarika ji ki Engatment hai aur yeh Dave Rahul Tarika kai bhai hai warna mei bhi Rahul ka moun (mouth) tor daita

**Abhijeet Tarika** ki Engatment ho jati hai aur Tarika ki Mom Shreya Purvi sai khati Purvi jao beta meethaya liyo sab ka moun meetha Purvi sab ka moun meetha karti hai aur **Shreya Daya ko Aur Purvi Rajat **ko meethi kilati per beach mai **Dave Rahul **ate hai aur meethai khalete hai yeh dekh kar **Daya Rajat **(dil hi dil main gusa hote hai)

**Tarika Mom DaD Acp sir Salunke sir said:**arey sab bate wate karte rahoge ya bhir naach gana bhi hoga

**Dave Rahul: **Sir aisa kaise ho sakta hai hamari bhaien Tarika ki Sakhai hai ur nach Gana na ho to hojaye

**Shreya Purvi:**To dekhte hai Hojaye Shreya

_**MUSIC ON**_

**A/N:**Hi friends i hope sab ko pasand aya hoga plz review and plz ab Ek din chor kar milega plz Sorry i hope meri feeling sab samjhe gai And Thank karna chahun gi kuch logo ka jisne meri bohat bohat madad ki _**THANK YOU SO MUCH 2 ALL DAREYA LOVERS AND CID LOVERS THANKS TO SUPPORT ME**_


End file.
